IMYSB
by KimDeegita88
Summary: Kaisoo/Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin/GS! Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang arogan. Lalu, lama kelamaan terjatuh pada pesona seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin yang mampu merubah sikap arogannya. Hingga suatu hari Kim Jongin mematahkan hati Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : IMYSB**

 **Author : KimDeegita88**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cas:**

 **All Member EXO**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Story is My mine, kalau ada kesamaan nama,tempat, situasi, alur, dan lejadian percayalahhanya kebetulan hehe. Ini bener asli pemikiran author sendiri kok.**

 **Warning! Rawan Typo! No EYD! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Suara gaduh di sebuah ruangan cukup memekakan telinga siapa saja yang melewati kelas tersebut. Ini adalah jam kosong yang panjang, surge bagi para siswa siswi yang tidak terlalu menyukai jam pelajaran, bahkan siswa pandai pun juga menyukai jam kosong.

Termasuk dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang, satu orang sibuk dengan game nya dan satu lagi sibuk memejamkan mata menikmati alunan music dari heandseat berwarna putih nya yang setia bertengger di telinganya. Entah mengapa, wajah namja berkulit tan itu tidak seceria seperti biasanya, mungkin ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Aishhh" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sambil menendang kaki meja di depannya yang tidak bersalah. Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi fokus pada game nya hanya bergidik sebal dengan sahabatnya karena bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa aneh sekali hari ini?" ucap Chanyeol setelah mem- _pause_ game dari tanganya. Jongin hanya terdiam lalu menutup matanya kembali, badannya ia sandarkan pada dinding kelas sehingga ia menghadap kearah Chanyeol, dan heandseat yang masih setia bertengger pada telinga namja tampan itu.

Merasa di abaikan, Chanyeol kembali pada kegiatan pertamanya, tapi sebelum itu, ia memperhatikan sebentar gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku barisan kedua dari belakang.

Gadis itu terlihat asyik dengan novel yang ia baca, telinga nya ia sumbati dengan earphone berwarna pink tua, jangan lupakan surai hitam pekat yang ia biarkan terurai panjang, dan poni sedahi yang menutupi dahi mulusnya serta anak rambut yang ia selipkan pada telinganya, lalu tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya dan tangan lainnya untuk membolak balikan setiap halaman dari novel itu.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat mengukir sebuah senyuman, sebenarnya sudah lama ia mengagumi gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa namja tampan itu tidak mau cepat mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, meskipun ia sudah sering bergonta ganti pasangan kencan.

Jongin tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, ia berdehem dan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pandangan memujanya dari gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, lalu melanjutkan aktivitas game nya, berlagak seakan tidak terjadi apa apa barusan.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengatakan padanya?" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"A-aapanya?" balas Chanyeol, Jongin kini hanya tertawa tanpa suara melebarkan senyumannya yang tampan, menampakan gigi putihnya meliht tingkah Chanyeol yang gelagapan barusan, Chanyeol berhasil membuat mood namja tan itu kembali, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Chanyeol berdecih sebal pada sahabatnya yang lebih muda darinya, lalu kembali menatap ponsel pintarnya, melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Ekspresi seriusnya kembali terukir ketika ia sudah akan mencapai puncak kemenanganyasebelum Jongin menarik tangannya kasar dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau gila? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, aku kalah bodoh!" cibir Chanyeol kesal sambil menduding layar ponselnya yang tertera tulisan _"YOU LOSE"_ di depan Jongin . Jongin melepas earphone nya lalu ia biarkan earphone putih itu melingkar sempurna di leher jenjangnya. Ahhh sangat tampan ^_^

"Kau tau? Didalam sangat berisik, bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lagu dari sini" ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk heandseat nys "meskipun volume nya sudah penuh" ucap Jongin melanjutkan, sambil sebelah tanganya ia gunakan untuk menduding kearah kelas mereka.

Jongin lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di depan kelas

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, bukannya menjawab namja tampan itu hanya menunjukan jari kelingkingnya kearah atas, Chanyeol tau yang di maksut Jongin.

Atap, ya atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit Jongin jika ia sedang malas atau sedang tidak pada mood yang baik.

Chanyeol lalu membuntuti Jongin dari belakang, sambil melirik sebentar gadis earphone pink yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya did alam kelas, Chanyeol lalu menyamakan jalannya dengan Jongin. tangannya ia masukan pada saku celananya.

Mereka sampai pada atap sekolah, pemandangan dan angin yang berhembus lembut di rasakan oleh Jongin, namja itu menyukai tempat ini, melihat bangunan bangunan yang terlihat sejajar dari atas.

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang, menikmati udara di atas atap, lalu berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu berbaring di atas kursi panjang dengan memainkan game nya kembali, rupanya namja itu tidak menyerah dengan game nya.

Jongin menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol, memasang kembali heandseat yang tadi nya melingkar di leher jenjangnya, memejamkan mata indahnya lalu melipat kedua tangan nya pada dada bidang namja tampan itu dan menikmati terpaan angin, sungguh ini adalah tempat yang sangat Jongin senangi, iia tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang berisik mskipun terkadang namja itu tidak pernah bisa diam jika bersama Chanyeol.

Lama sudah mereka berada pada atap gedung sekolah, Jongin melirik sebentar pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ini sudah hampir jam terakhir pelajaran akan berakhir, artinya sebentar lagi jam sekolah akan habis.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan melirik Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih ia genggam dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, fikiran jail di otak Jongin pun mulai kambuh, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia terjatuh dan terbangun.

"Hyaaa! Kkamjong!" teriak Chanyeol sambil membenahi bajunya yang terlihat kusut dan Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang terlonjat kaget karena terjatuh dari tidur tampannya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah, dank au masih mau tidur disini? Sampai besok?" Ucap jongin, lalu namja tampan itu memulai langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tak lama kemudian namja bertelinga peri itu menyusul Jongin dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, jam kosong sepertinya belum berakhir sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

Untuk sampai pada kelas tempati harus melewati ruang guru terlebih dahulu, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya melirik sebentar ke dalam ruang guru melewati jendela transparanruang itu.

Semua dewan guru terlihat sedang melanjutkan rapat mereka, lalu tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan seragam yang berbeda datang dan duduk di samping pemilik sekolah ini.

"Kau lihat apa?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin terkejut

"Sepertinya aka nada murit baru" ucap Jongin, Chanyeol ikut melirik kea rah ruang guru.

"Mungkin siswa kelas satu, lihat saja wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas. Apanya yang lucu yeol? (-_-") Jongin lalu menarik seragam Chanyeol, mengajak namja itu untuk melanjutkan berjalan ke kelas mereka.

.

Chanyeol berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolahan yang sudah terlihat sepi, Jongin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia harus ke bengkel, mengambil motor besar kesayangnnya yang beberapa hari lalu sempat sakit. Chanyeol hendak memasuki mobil sport warna biru tua miliknya, sebelum mata tajam Chanyeol menangkap sebuah pandangan sosok gadis yang tak lagi asing bagi Chanyeol.

Gadis yang selama ini menjadi pusat perhatian bagi Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendirian di depan pos satpam sambil earphone nya yang terlihat masih sangat setia menyempil pada telinga mungil gadis itu dan jangan lupakan kedua sisi dari anak rambut yang ia selipkan di balik telingannya, menambah kesan cantiknya.

Gadis itu Nampak sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan kea rah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiam sejenak ketika berada tepat didepan gadis yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol berdehem kecil menyadarkan gadis itu tentang keberadaan Chanyeol didepannya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum menggelikan kepadanya.

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu melepas earphone pink tuanya dan tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol. Sataga cantik sekali kau Baekh batin Chanyeol, tangannya perlahan terangkat memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang tak terkontrol. Astaga ini kan hanya senyuman -_-

"Hai yeol" sapa Baekhyun kembali.

Suara Baekhyun kini tidak hanya membuat dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang, tapi membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar seakan akan ambruk pada tempatnya.

Namja itu mengatur nafasnya pelan agar detak jantungnya dapat terkontrol seperti semula. Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat gugup? Jawabanya adalah karena Baekhyun adalah satu satu nya gadis yang membuat Chanyeol seperti orang gila, meskipun Chanyeol banyak kali berkencan atau pacaran dengan banyak gadis di luar sana tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pesona Byun Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

"Sedang menunggu jemputan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut.

"Mau Kuantar?" tanya Chanyeol hati hati, karena takut gadis itu tidak mau atau bahkan tersinggung dengan ajakan nya.

"Apa tidak apa apa" Chanyeol menggeleng semangat. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat gadis itu tersipu malu, lalu namja telinga lebar itu berlari kecil sambil dalam hatinya yang tidak berhenti bersorak gembira.

Chanyeol lalu melajukan mobilnya pelan, sungguh ia tidak ingin cepat cepat sampai pada ruamh gadis bermata sipit di sampingnya itu. Dasar modus -_-.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewahnya setelah berhasil membawa motor besarnya pulang kerumah karena beberapa waktu lalu motor itu sempat di bawa ke bengkel meminta layanan servis.

Namja tan itu kembali menampakan wajah malasnya ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang berada di ruang tengah, tidak biasanya Jongin melihat sang ayah dirumah, karena biasanya sang ayah akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga larut malam dirumah sakit.

Oke, Jongin adalah siswa tingkat akhir di sekolahnya, beberapa bulan lagi akan menempuh ujian nasional yang menentukan masa depannya selanjutnya.

Jongin tergolong siswa pandai, sangat pandai malah meskipun penampilan dan sikap jailnya yang tidak bisa menjamin dengan otak nya. Pintar, tampan, dan juga salah satu anak dari pemilik rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

Namja tampan itu akan melanjutkan jejak sang ayah, menjadi kepala rumah sakit yang kini sedang ayahnya jalankan. Entah mengapa namja tampan itu ingin menjadi dokter professional dalam hal perbedahan. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan gelar sang ayah dan mendamba dambakan kehebatan sang ayah, meskipun kali ini ia sdang tidakk akur dengan sang ayah.

Meskipun ia namja yangterlihat menyebalkan, percayalah ia adalah namja yang pandai dan tidak sedikit gadis di luar sana yang ingin menjadi kekasiih seorang Kim Jongin (termasuk author) -_-

Jongin menaiki anak tangga di rumahnya sebelum suara sang ayah menghentikan langkahnya

"Jongin" panggil sang ayah, merasa di abaikan oleh Jongin ia meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan suara lantangnya dari ruang tengah

"Minggu depan kita harus menemui keluarga paman Ahn" Ucap Kim Seung So –ayah Jongin- Jongin hanya terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya. Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, sehingga dapat terdengar dari penjuru ruangan itu, termasuk terdengar hingga ruang tengah.

"Dasar anak keras kepala" ucap Kim Seung So, eomma jongin hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang Nampak kesal dengan kelakuan merajuk anak semata wayang mereka, See Jihn –eomma Jongin- lalu bangkit dari posisi tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui putra tampanku yang keras kepala" Ucap See Jihn sambil tesenyum, suaminy hanya mengangguk.

Wanita paruh baya itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Seung So, enaiki tangga satu persatu lalu berhenti ketika sudah sampai pada depan pintu kamar Jongin, ia mengetuk perlahan pintu itu.

"Boleh eomma masuk?" ucap See Jihn pelan, merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya ia membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memasuki kamar Jongin.

Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang besarnya, dan selimut putih lembut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati ranjang putra nya, dan menduduki dririnya pada tepi ranjang, membuka perlahan selimut yang menghalangi tubuh Jongin, melihat anaknya yang sedang pura pura tidur.

"Jangan pura pura tidur Jongin" Ucap sang eomm sambil membelai surai coklat sang anak.

Jongin tak membalas perkataan eomma nya, ia malah kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang sempat eomma nya tadi buka, hingga kini tubuhnya kembali terkubur di balik selimut halus itu.

See Jihn tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat masih manja di depan eomma nya, sedangkan jika dengan appa nya menjadi orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Jongin lalu membuka selimutnya dan melihat sang eomma masih berada di sampingnya dan mengukir senyuman untuknya.

Namja itu lalu mejulurkan tangannya pada pinggang sang eomma dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut datar See Jihn.

"Eomma, tak bisakah eomma berkata pada appa, sungguh ini seperti ide gila, dia kira aku tidak tampan? Hingga harus di carikan jodoh"

"Wae sayang? Kau belum melupakan gadis itu?" ucap sang eomma menggoda anaknya.

"A-aani, pokoknya aku tidak mau" rajuk Jongin

"Dengarkan eomma pria tampan" Jongin menyetarakan duduknya dengan sang eomma, meninggalkan pelukannya dari perut sang eomma, persinggahan pertama paling nyaman sebelum atap sekolah.

"Kau harus membuka hati mu untuk gadis lain di luar sana, hanya karena menunggu gadis yang belum tentu pulang untukmu? Ayolahh sayang kau sudah besar bukan? Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan hati gadis di luar sana lalu kau patahkan sesuka hatimu? Kau juga berhak menolak jika kalian sudah bertemu nanti" ucap sang eomma. Memang benar yang di ucapkan See Jihn eomma Jongin, namja tampan itu selalu bergonta ganti pasangannya tanpa menseriusi hubungan mereka, Jongin akan memutuskan mereka jika Jongin sudah tidak ingin atau bosan.

"Dia gadis yang baik, pintar dan tidak kalah cantik dengan gadis gadis lainnya" lanjut sang eomma.

"Eomma mengenalnya?" See Jihn hanya mengangguk

"Tapi eomma tidak pernah bertemu dengannya hehe, eomma yakin Jongin, gadis itu sama dengan yang di bayangkan eomma" Jongin kembali pada posisi awalnya, menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya

"Itu sama saja eomma belum tau" ucap Jongin dari dalam selimut "Baiklah akan ku coba, tapi dengan syarat aku berhak menolak" gumam Jongin lagi masih dalam selimut. See Jihn tersenyum menang, setidaknya ia selalu berhasil membujuk dan membuat Jongin sedikit luluh. Tidak, Jongin memang selalu luluh dan meurut jika eomma nya sudah angkat bicara,.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa, bibirnya tersenyum ketika melihat mobil si telinga lebar juga baru saja memasuki area parkir.

Jongin bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum idiot pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa dobi?" tanya Jongin

"Behenti mengataiku dobi Kamjong sialan!" umpat Chanyeol sebal, lalu kembali tersenyum idiot.

"Dasar gila!" ucap Jongin lalu mendahului langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berimajinasi sambil tersenyum idiot seperti orang gila baru. Chanyeol lalu menyusul Jongin sambil masih tersenyum gila. Sungguh dia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang, bahkan tidak sedikit siswa yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Jangan berjalan denganku, bisa bisa aku di kira gila juga sama sepertimu" ucap Jongin.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang berjalan di samping wali kelas Jongin.

"Bukankah itu gadis yang kemarin?" ucap Chanyeol

Jongin hanya terdiam lalu melanjutkan jalannya untuk enuju ruang kelas, pasalnya jam pelajaran akan di mulai 30 menit lagi.

"Hello baby Baekhyunii" ucap Chanyeol ketika memasuki kelas dan menemukan Baekhyun yang juga baru saja sampai pada kelas. Jongin hanya berdecih sebal kepada sahabatnya yang kelewat aneh itu, ia lalu mengambil posisi duduknya lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal.

"Kau serius akan melanjutkan ke situ" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di samping Jongin

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabat telinga peri nya itu

"Kenapa?" ucap Jongin.

"Ani, hanya saja aku tidak yakin jika ada dokter bedah sepertimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jongin melayangkan satu jitakan pada kepala Chanyeol

"Hyaaa! Kamjong! Sakit bodoh" ucap Chanyeol, tidak lama kemudian wali kelas mereka datang memasuki kelas, hari ini memang ada jam pelajaran dari wali kelas .

"Perhatian"

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru" ucap wali kelas. Semua urid saling memandang teman sebangku mereka masing masing. Bukankah ini sudah tahun akhir dan akan mendekati ujian akhir, kenapa masih ada saja murid baru, gumam Jongin. Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis mungil dengan surai hitam yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah memasuki ruang kelas.

'Bukankah itu' gumam Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sama sama terkejutnya

"Perkenalkan namamu nak"

"Anyyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap gadis bermarga Do itu sambil membungkukan dirinya dan sedikit tersenyum kaku.

.

 **TBC**

 **Tadinya mau aku kasih prolog, tapi enggak usah deh yaa kayaknya nggak terkesan suprice gitu hehehehe. Oke aku tunggu review kalian readers^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : IMYSB**

 **Author : KimDeegita88**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cas:**

 **All Member EXO**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Story is My mine, kalau ada kesamaan nama,tempat, situasi, alur, dan lejadian percayalahhanya kebetulan hehe. Ini bener asli pemikiran author sendiri kok.**

 **Warning! Rawan Typo! No EYD! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ****Chap ini full bagian Kyungsoo Pov! Selamat membaca ^_^****_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Jepang, 12 Desember 2019**_

Gadis cantik dengan balutan kemeja berbahan halus berjalan sambil menyeret ganggang koperny berwarna pink yang berada di tangannya, gadis itu Nampak cantik dengan celana panjang levis berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki mungilnya, dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung mungil gadis itu, lalu surai panjang yang ia ikat tinggi tak menyisakan sehelai rambut menampakan dahi mulusnya.

Gadis itu tengah berjalan melewati _Kansai INT. Airport_ (nama bandara Jepang kalau author tidak salah-_- maafkan kalau salah) _,_ lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel di dalam tas nya bordering.

"Yeobseo eomma"

"…"

"Eoh appa? Ne appa wae geurae?"

"…"

"Pesawatku akan take off satu jam lagi"

"…"

"2 jam lagi jemput aku di bandara Seoul appa" ucap gadis itu

"…"

"Ne appa, nado bogoshipo" ucap gadis itu lalu memasukan kembali benda persegi yang sedang ia pegang kedalam tas slempangnya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling bandara, dengan perasaan tidak rela nya meninggalkan Negara yang terkenal dengan bunga sakura. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas pelan ' _Selamat tinggal'_ gumamnya lalu melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda.

.  
2 jam sudah, sepasang suami istri yang masih terlihat tampan dan cantik itu menunggu, hari ini mereka harus menjemput kedatangan putri kecil mereka yang baru tiba dari Jepang, sebenarnya bukan putri kecil lagi, tapi mereka selalu menganggap putrinya itu masih kecil.

Well maklum, Kyungsoo adalah anak semata wayang dari sepasang pengusaha yang merintih karir mereka mulai dari nol bersama sama hingga kejayaan luar biasa yang mereka peroleh saat ini.

Beberapa perusahaan hingga hotel mewah yang sudah mereka bangun, jangan lupakan beberapa restoran yang tak kalah mewahnya dengan restoran restoran mewah di Seoul.

Sepasang suami istri itu lalu memasuki mobil BMW seri 7 berwarna hitam, kali ini tidak ada supir yang biasanya selalu setia mengantar kedua orang itu kemana mana, mereka ingin menjemput putri kesayangnya sendiri tanpa supir.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil mewah itu mendarat pada parkiran depan bandara Seoul, lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu merogoh saku celananya mencari benda persegi, ia membutuhkan benda persegi itu.

Belum sempat ia menekan tombol panggilan, istrinya Jae He berlari sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah depan.

"Eomma!" ucap gadis bermata bulat

"Kyungsoo-yaa" ucap Jae He sambil berlari kecil dan kedua tangannya yang ia rentangkan, bersiap menangkap sang putrid kesayangnnya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan sang eomma.

Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu hanya tersenyum sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku nya. Ia lalu menghampiri kedua malaikatnya.

"Apa appa sedang di lupakan" ucap pria yang di panggil Kyungsoo sebagai _appa_ itu.

"Appa bogoshipo, jeongmal!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memeluk sang ayah, Jae He tersenyum sambil membelai surai sang putrid

"Jja kita pulang, eomma sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu chagi" ucap sang eomma, Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu, sebenarnya ini bukan type Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu berlari menuju mobil ayahnya meninggalkan kopernya yang tertinggal

"Appa tolongg bawakan koperku ne" ucap Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil " Eomma" ucap Kyungsoo lagi, kini tangannya ia lambaikan, menuyuruh sang eomma duduk di sampingnya. Appa nya hanya mendengus kesal pada tingkah konyol gadis semata wayangnya

"Lalu appa?" ucap ayahnya

"Sekali saja appa" ucap Kyungsoo

"Baiklah baiklah appa menyerah, jja kita pulang ke istana tuan putri Do Kyungsoo" ucap sang ayah sambil memasukan koper pink Kyungsoo pada bagasi mobil.

Lelaki paruh baya itu lalu memasuki mobilnya dan mengambil kemudi di depan, dua malaikatnya sedang melepas rindu di kursi belakang penumpang, menyebalkan bukan.

.

"Hanya itu barang barangmu sayang?" ucap eeomma Kyungsoo.

Mereka kini sedang beradegan sangat mesra di jok belakang pengemudi, denga Kyungsoo yang tidur di pangkuan sang eomma dengan bagian tubunya yang sedikit meringkuk.

"Tidak eomma, aku sudah membereskan beberapa barangku di apartemen, mereka akan mengirimnya ke Seoul, aku tidak mau repot repot eomma" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dasar anak manja" cibir sang ayah yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kedua malaikatnya yang berada di belakang

"Appa iri karena tidak mendapat pelukan dariku, tenang saja appa, nanti ada bagian romantis dariku untuk appa" goda Kyungsoo, ayahnya tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan putri cantiknya.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil keluarga Kyungsoo memasuki halaman luas mension megah keluarga Do. Kyungsoo melirik mobil sport berwarna putih yang terparkir rapi di bagasi.

"Ia terawatt dengan baik sayang, tidak usah khawatir" ucap eomma Kyungsoo, mobil sport berwarna putih kesayangan Kyungsoo yang sangat gadis itu rindukan, mobil sport hadiah dari ayahnya ketika Kyungsoo mendapat nilai terbaik di ujian akhir kelas juniornya yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan, karena ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang.

.

Hari menjelang sore, suasana mension mewah keluarga terlihat sedikit ramai karena kedatangan Kyungsoo, para maid juga menyambut kedatangan tuan putrid mereka dengan baik.

Sore itu Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ayunan taman belakang yang juga terdapat kolam renang besar dengan air berwarna biru jernih.

Tangannya sibuk dengan benda persegi hingga tidak mengtahui kedatangan sang ayah di sampingya.

"Apa ponsel itu lebih penting sayang?" ucap ayah Kyungsoo yang turut mendudukan dirinya pada ayunan panjang itu.

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sang ayah, meluapkan rasa rindunya.

"Bogoshipo appa" ucap Kyungsoo

"Nado Kyungsoo-yaa" ucap sang appa sambil membelai halus surai sang anak tercintanya.

"Jangan lupa, besok kau harus ikut appa ke sekolah barumu" ucap ayahnya, Kyungsoo lalu hendak melepas pelukannya dari sang appa, tapi lelaki paruh baya itu kebru menahan kepergian Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terus menempel pada nya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memeluk ayahnya

"Kenapa harus besok appa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Memang harus cepat sayang, appa tidak ingin putri kesayangan appa menganggur tidak jelas di rumah" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menurut

"Apa eomma meninggalkan sesuatu" ucap sang eomma sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan di atas piringnya. Lalu wanita paruh baya yang di panggil eomma oleh Kyungsoo itu meletakan nampan itu di atas meja sebelah ayunan yang di tempati Kyungsoo.

Wanita paruh baya itu lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo telah memeluk kedua orang tuanya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu ternyaman sang eomma. Mereka lalu larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing masing, melepas rindu untuk putri mereka, Do Kyungsoo.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Do, seperti biasa sarapan sebelum memulai aktifitas mereka masing masing. Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga nya, ia kini sudah siap dengan balutan seragam lama yang sengaja ia bawa dari bekas sekolahnya dulu di Jepang.

"Selamat pagi appa, selamat pagi eomma" sapa Kyungsoo sambil mengecup singkat pipi kedua orang tuanya lalu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi sebelah ayahnya.

Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan balutan seragam senior nya dari sekolahannya di Jepang dulu. Rambut panjang yang kini ia kuncir ke atas menyisakan anak rambut yang ia biarkan terurai di kedua sisi wajahnya lalu poni se dahi yang menutpi dahi mulusnya, mata lebar Kyungsoo sengaja ia poles sedikit denga eiyliner.

"Hm appa, aku akan ke sekolah sendiri nanti menggunakan mobil sendiri, appa duluan saja ne?" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tapi sayang"

"Appa…" rajuk Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan sang ayah

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo menang dari ayahnya. Terpakasa laki laki paruh baya itu harus menurti kemauan putrid kesayangan mereka.

.

Kyungsoo melajukan mobil sport putih milikanya pelan, memasuki halaman luas sekolah yang akan jadi sekolah barunya. Ia membuka pelan pintu mobil kesayannya, lalu berdiri di tengah pintu mobil itu, melihat kesegala arah menelusuri satu persatu pandanganya dari sekolah itu

"Tidak buruk" ucap Kyungsoo

"Selera appa memang oke" monolognya lagi dengan kekehan geli.

Gadis itu lalu menutup pintu mobilnya, berjalan menuju ruang guru sekolah itu.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh, pasalnya banyak gadis yang menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo dan tatapan lapar siswa laki laki yang berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Apa dia siswa baru?_

 _Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu?_

 _Gadis itu pasti siswa tahun awal transferan dari Jepang, lihat saja seragamnya tertera nama Negara Jepang_

 _Sepertinya dia gadis sombong, murid baru saja sudah berani memamerkan kekayaannya_

Mungkin itu cibiran cibiran yang dapat Kyungsoo dengar dengan jelas, gadis itu lalu menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum remeh pada gadis gadis yang berdecih tidak suka pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin mendongakan kepalanya tinggi, berjalan sesombong mungkin yang ia memang sedang ia sengaja.

.

"Selamat pagi pak" ucap salah satu guru yang menjawab sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah ini, sambil membungkukan badannya

"Mari kita mulai rapat kita" ucap sang ketua yang tadi di beri hormat sangat santun. Beberapa orang disana hanya mangangguk patuh lalu mengikuti arah atasan mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam, rapat telah selesai. Seorang laki laki yang mereka sebut dengan ketua itu tersenyum setelah mendapat pesan singkat, lalu kembali meletakan benda perseginya.

"Apakah putri anda jadi pindah ke sekolah ini pak?" tanya salah satu karyawan. Sang ketua hanya mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis mungil dengan balutan seragam yang tertera nama sekolah ternama di Jepang masuk kedalam ruang rapat yang sedang di pimpin oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu membungkukan dirinya sopan, lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar beberapa karyawan yang memujinya pelan, bagaimana cantiknya dia, sopannya dia, mereka tidak tau saja sisi dingin Kyungsoo yang suatu saat akan di perlihatkan. Bukannya seperti seorang gadis bermuka dua, tapi ini sebagai banteng pertahanan Kyungsoo terhadap siapun yang berusaha memanfaatkannya.

Sang ayah menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah kursi utama, gadis itu duduk dengan anggun, tanpa memperlihatkan sikap arogannya tadi.

"Kyungsoo ingin, tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan ini" ucap ayahnya.

"Jadi tolong rahasiakan sebaik mungkin" mereka –guru karyawan- hanya mengangguk kompak.

.

Seorang gadis bermata bulat tengah menuruni tangga untuk ikut gabung sarapan pagi diruang makan bersama ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah menunggu terlebih dahulu di ruang makan.

Gadis itu tampak terlihat cantik dengan balutan seragam baru yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, rok sekolah yang panjangnya lima jari di atas lutut mulus gadis itu, baju press body yang tidak terlalu terlihat ketat, rambut panjang gadis itu yang ia biarkan terurai dengan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah, lalu poni yang menutupi kening mulus gadis itu, lalu jangan lupakan sneakers pink dengan motif bunga bunga yang menutupi bagian kakinya.

Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping sang ayah yang sibuk dengan Koran paginya dan sang eomma yang sibuk mengoles selai kacang kesukaan ayahnya.

"Hari pertama di sekolah baru sayang" ucap Jae He, wanita paruh baya yang sibuk dengan butik besarnya yang ia bangun dari nol. Kyungsoo, anak gadis semata wayang Jae He hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma, aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya yang semula sedang sibuk dengan Koran paginya lalu melipat Koran itu,

"Kau yakin sayang?" ucap ayahnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, habiskan sarapanmu chagi"

"Ne eomma" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cantik, sangat cantik.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, mengekor di belakang calon wali kelas barunya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk sekolah, memang benar jika di perhitungkan perpindahannya di sekolah ini termasuk sangat tanggung, pasalnya kurang sebulan lagi aka nada ujian akhir kelulusan, tapi apalah daya jika sang ayah sudah memaksa, Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang suka membangkang kemauan orang tuanya, meskipun ia gadis yang terlihat acuh, arogan terhadap orang lain, tapi tidak dengan orangtuanya dan orang terdekatnya.

Kyungsoo masih berada di luar kelas, ia menunggu di panggil dulu baru akan memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang terbilang lumayan berisik, ia menghela nafas nya kasar, ternyata seperti ini suasana kelas di korea, sangat jauh jika di bandingkan di Jepang gumam Kyungsoo, ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Perhatian"

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru" ucap wali kelas. Semua murid saling memandang teman sebangku mereka masing masing. Bukankah ini sudah tahun akhir dan akan mendekati ujian akhir, kenapa masih ada saja murid baru, gumam mereka dengan nada rendah. Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis mungil dengan surai hitam yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah memasuki ruang kelas.

"Perkenalkan namamu nak"

"Anyyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap gadis bermarga Do itu sambil membungkukan dirinya dan sedikit tersenyum kaku.

"Kyungsoo, duduklah di bangku yang kosong, di sebelah Byun Baekhyun" ucap wali kelas baru Kyungsoo, gadis itu lalu berjalan dengan wajah datarnya dan mata bulatnya yang terfokus pada jalan depannya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kosong yang di maksut wali kelas barunya tadi, menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan memberikan senyuman pada gadis itu.

"Hai" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan itu lalu kembali pada wajah Baekhyun, dengan ragu gadis bermata bulat itu membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum samar

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik" Ucap Baekhyun ramah, Kyungsoo lalu mengeratkan kaitan tangannya dengan gadis bermata sipit itu sambil tersenyum

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil aku Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang mendapat teman baru yang secantik Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolahnya sambil melihat lihat bangunan sekolahan barunya, kedua tangannya yang ia lipat didepan dada menambah kesan arogannya, ia memasang mata tajamnya ketika melihat beberapa gadis di sepajang koridor yang menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum remeh melepas lipatan kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat di depan dada nya dan sedikit mempercepat jalannya.

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata bulat lebarnya ketika ia merasa di bungkam dari belakang oleh tangan kekar yang ia tidak tau siapa pelakuanya, Kyungsoo berusaha menjerit tapi bungkaman itu semakin mempererat tangannya untuk membungkam mulut Kyungsoo, hingga ia sadar ia sekarang berada pada atap sekolahah.

Telapak tangan itu telah melepaskan diri dari mulut Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo pada dinding yang kokoh di atap sekolahan barunya. Kyungsoo bernafas kasar, berusaha mengambil banyak oksigen untuk masuk ke lubang hidungya.

"Kau!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang di yakini tangan jailnya lah yang menyeret Kyungsoo hingga ia kini berada pada atap sekolah.

"Apa kabar hmm?" ucap namja itu sambil tangannya yang ia sandarkan pada dinding kokoh di belakang Kyungsoo, memenjarakan Kyungsoo di dalam kedua tangannya yang kekar dan senyuman yang menyeringai.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Main tebak-tebakan yokk! Wkwkwk**

 **Kira kira siapa yang nyeret Kyungsoo ke atap gedung sekolah barunya.**

 **Disini Kyungsoo jadi cewek yang judes, arogan trus kasar kalo ke orang lain selain orangtua dan orang terdekatnya, kayaknya sihh. Wkwkwkw**

 **Oke tinggalin review yahh ^_^**

 **Gomawoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : IMYSB**

 **Author : KimDeegita88**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cas:**

 **All Member EXO**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Story is My mine, kalau ada kesamaan nama,tempat, situasi, alur, dan lejadian percayalahhanya kebetulan hehe. Ini bener asli pemikiran author sendiri kok.**

 **Warning! Rawan Typo! No EYD! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jongin berjalan sendirian siang itu, dengan tangannya yang menenteng dua buku ilmu kedokteran, jika semua siswa normal yang melewatkan jam makan siang untuk ke kantin tapi tidak dengan Jongin. heandseat yang setia menemaninya ketika belajar.

Siang itu Jongin berniat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada pada atap sekolahan terlebih dahulu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan sambil bersiul ria.

Jongin sampai pada atap sekolahnya, tempat satu satu nya yang terlihat sepi tanpa keramaian. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, telingannya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin berada mungkin.

Namja tampan itu lalu berjalan pelan, mengikuti sumber suara itu, ia menyipitkan mata indahnya, memastikan ia tidak salah melihat. ' _bukankah itu gadis pindahan itu?'_ batin Jongin.

Jongin masih mematung disana, sedikit mendengarkan apa yang gadis mungil itu tengah bicarakan dengan seorang namja yang tinggi tapi sepertinya ia adalah namja seangkatan dengannya, hanya berbeda kelas Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan kekar yang entah siapa pemiliknnya itu, ia tidak tau ia akan di bawa kemana. Oh ayolah bahkan ini hari pertama Kyungsoo menjadi pelajaar disini.

Tangan itu melepas bungkaman dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo sesampainya di atap sekolah yang hening dan sepi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia tau siapa yang telah membawanya paksa ke tempat ini.

"Kau!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang kini berada di depannya. Kedua tangan namja itu telah berada pada sisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, memenjarakan tubuh Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

"Apa kabar hmm?" ucap namja itu. Kyungsoo melepas lipatan tangannya yang semula berada di depan dadanya yang lumayan berisi itu, wajah datar Kyungsoo menghilang dan terganti dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiranya. Tangannya mengepal ia sembunyikan di balik rok sekolahnya

"Kau, a-ada apa kau disini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil kedua alisnya yang saling menyatu dan dahinya yang berkerut. Matanya mengerjap penuh gugup berusaha menoleh ke segala arah, asal tidak bertemu dengan mata tajam milik namja yang berada di depannya itu.

"Minggir!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit ketakutannya.

Namja itu semakin mempererat tangannya tanpa memberi jalan Kyungsoo untuk keluar.

"Minggir!"

Namja itu hanya meneyringai nakal, sambil tersenyum idiot pada Kyungsoo. Jari telunjuknya ia gerakan pada pipi mulusnya sendiri, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin sedikit sentuhan bibirmu disini!" tangannya kini beralih pada bibir seksi nya.

"Sekali saja!" pintanya dengan mendekatkan dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya di depan pria yang kini sedang menyeringai menampakan wajah mesumnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya melalui bibir manis yang berbentuk hati miliknya.

Namja didepan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengatur nafasnya untuk memuli apa yang namja itu inginkan barusan.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum menang.

"Akkkkhhhhh" rintihnya setelah merasakan sebuah lutut mungil Kyungsoo menendang keras kebanggaan milik namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi itu. Kedua tangan namja tampan itu lalu berusaha menutupi gundukan yang berdenyut di daerah selangkangannya. Sungguh ini sangat sakit, pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak tanggung tanggung menendang adik kecilnya.

"Masih mau lagi? Kris?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil kedua tangannya yang ia lipat kembali di depan dada nya dan wajahnya yang sedikit ia dekatkan dengan wajah namja tampan yang baru saja ia panggil Kris.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan namja yang sedang sibuk dengan benda kebanggannya yang sedang merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, ia sempat berpapasan dengan namja lain yang kebetulan juga berada pada atap sekolahan ini, ia menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tak suka dan berjalan dengan arogannya ketika ia merasa tatapan namja itu tidak berhenti menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sial!" monolog Kris meskipun Kyungsoo tidak akan mendengarnya, namja itu lalu berjalan dengan menahan rasa sakitnya meninggalkan atap sekolahan ini.

Ia sadar bahwa kelakuannya barusan telah menjadi tontonan gratis oleh teman seangkatannya meskipun bukan teman sekelas.

"Kau melihatnya?" suara berat dari belakang mengejutkan namja yang sedang menatap intens pada gadis mungil yang baru saja menendang kebanggaan seorang pria. Namja itu mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan temannya, sambil tangannya sedikit memegangi area selatannya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika punyaku yang di tendang" Jongin reflek menutup junior yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana sekolahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan satu tangannya lagi yang masih memegang buku pintarnya juga terlihat terlibat menutupi benda kebanggaan Jongin.

suara tertawa yang keras tengah memekakan telinga namja tampan berkulit tan itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang masih tertawa bebas di tempat tadi.

"Hyaaa! Kim Jongin, kenapa kau hobby sekali meninggalkanku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menetralkan tawanya.

Chanyeol lalu mengikuti Jongin dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. mereka kini sedang bersandar pada dinding pembatas atap itu.

"Cihh! Buku itu lagi" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat sahabatnya yang kini tengan serius dengan buku tentang ilmu kedokteran itu.

"Diam kau dobi!"

Chanyeol diam.

Tidak lama kemudian.

Ia berisik lagi. Sungguh, Chanyeol bukan type orang yang bisa diam Jongin!

"Kau tau? Bukankah gadis itu adalah gadis yang kita lihat di ruang guru waktu itu?" ucap Chanyeol. Jongin hanya erdehem, matanya masih terfokus pada istilah istilah di dalam buku itu.

"Kukira ia masih tingkat awal di sekolah ini" ucap Chanyeol. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia terliaht makin serius dengan buku di tangannya, alis tebalnya saling menyatu.

"Hyaaa! Kamjong! Aku bicara denganmu!"

"Benarkah?" chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"Lebih baik kau bergulat dengan game mu dari pada menganggu aku membaca" ucap Jongin. matanya masih terfokuskan pada buku di tangannya tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedikit pun.

"Kau benar!" ucapnya girang, ia lalu mengeluarkan benda perseginya dan hendak memulai game nya.

Belum sempat namja itu memulai game nya, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Turun"

"Bukankah kau belajar"

"Kau menghancurkan mood seorang dokter yang sedang belajar dobi!" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, entah apa yang sedang ia tertawakan.

Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Jongin, menyimpan kembali ponselnya pada saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Mereka akan turun ke bawah meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

Gadis bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis itu berjalan gontai memasuki kamar mandi, menabrak beberapa gadis yang hendak keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Nafasnya memburu setela dari atap, seperti dikejar hantu.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya di wastaffel, ia mememgangi dadanya, jantungya tidak mau berenti berdetak kencang.

Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca, mata tajamnya kembali terlihat dari pantulan cermin itu. Bibirnya terlihat terbuka berusaha menghirup udara seadanya sebanyak mungkin dan dada yang terlihat naik turun.

Lemah suda pertahanan Kyungsoo, lututnya melemas dan ia harus terjatuh pada lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin menangis. Tunggu! Kyungsoo menangis?.

Suara pintu terbuka kasar, seorang gadis mungil bermata sipit membuatkan matanya meliat siapa yang baru saja berteriak.

"Kyungsoo!" ucap Baekhyun, gadis itu lalu berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

Memeluk teman barunya seerat mungkin mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo semakin menjadi dengan isakannya.

"Tenang Kyung ada aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan milik Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau yakin yeobo, ini keputusan terbaik?"

"Tentu!" ucap seorang pria baruh baya. Wanita di sampingnya menghela nafasnya panjang, tangannya berpegangan pada pembatas balkon.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo mempunyai banyak ksatria?" ucap pria paruh baya itu, tangnnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua pundak sang istri, lalu dengan pelan ia merai kepala sang istri lalu menyandarkan kepala sang istri pada pundaknya.

"Jangan khawatir" ucapnya. Istrinya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke mianh! Ini sedikit banget yaaa. Maaf yaa, lagi sibuk sama kegiatan awal kuliah jadi ff nya terbelenggu gini. Mana makin gaje lagi, karena emang bener lagi nggak dapet feel terus lagi pingin updt buat kalian. Maaf banget**

 **Btw ada yang nebak ini si ganteng Sehun ya yang nyeret Kyungsoo ke atas, sayang nya bukan ehehehe. Terus ada yang nebak yang narik Kyungsoo ke atap suami ku Jongin ya *di lempar panci Kyungsoo -_- heheh nggk pp deh setidaknya kalian udah mau baca, terus review aku udah seneng banget. Makasih banyak yaa :***

 **Ada yang bingung sama judunya yaaa? Apa aku ganti aja yaa judulnya? Yang setuju buat ganti judul boleh kasih saran yaa.**

 **Tinggalkan review yaaa**

 **Gomawoo ^^**

 **BigThaks***

 **Kim Reon|Kyungsooxeveryone |Lovesoo |Kyung1225 |dinadokyungsoo1 |tarifebrianti |Kyungi Love | misslah |Kyungoonia | DJ 100 | babyta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : IMYSB**

 **Author : KimDeegita88**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cas:**

 **All Member EXO**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Story is My mine, kalau ada kesamaan nama,tempat, situasi, alur, dan lejadian percayalahhanya kebetulan hehe. Ini bener asli pemikiran author sendiri kok.**

 **Warning! Rawan Typo! No EYD! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, beberapa siswa ada yang masih berada pada kelas mereka, beberapa nya lagi telah berbondong bondong menyelusuri lorong sekolahan mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat menuntut ilmu itu.

Tetapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu masih terduduk sendirian di bangkunya, dengan pandangan matanya yang menatap kea rah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyung" sebuah tangan mmungil berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap sambil mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah meletakan tangan mungilnya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

"Mau pulang bersamaku" ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan sambil kepalanya yang ia gelengkan

"Benar kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku tidak apa" kali ini Kyungsoo mengambil tas nya dan malah meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang kelas itu tanpa sepatah kata yang ia ucapkan pada gadis mungil bermata sipit itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi, tatapan matanya kosong, ia berjalan sambil melamun, entah apa yang sedang gadis mata bulat itu fikirkan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, mata tajamnya kembali ia keluarkan dari aura arogan gadis itu.

Gadis mungil itu lalu membalikan badannya, mata tajamnya kini berjalan perlahan memandang satu persatu apa yang ada di depannya.

Setelah di rasa tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh, gadis bermata bulat itu membalikan badannya kembali dan ingin melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

Sewaktu membalikan tubuh mungilnyya, ia sadar bahwa sedang menabrak tubuh yang lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

 _Bughhh!_

Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap sayu pria yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa terburu – buru Kyung?" ucap namja tampan yang menyeret Kyungsoo kea tap gedung sekolah barunya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah mana saja, asal tidak mentapa mata tajam namja tampan yang di panggilnya Kris itu

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjangnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat pada dada yang lumayan berisi itu, dengan sedikit keberaniannya ia menatap wajah tampan Kris dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris lalu menggandeng kasar tangan mungil Kyungsoo, dan menyeretnya secara kasar membawa gadis mungil itu memasuki ruang music.

"Arghh.." rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja Kris lepaskan, cengkraman yang cukup kuat bagi Kyungsoo, dan menyakitkan tentunya.

Namja tampan itu mendekati Kyungsoo, hingga gadis mungil itu tersudut pada dinding.

"Mau apa kau?" tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di cengkram kuat oleh namja itu.

Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu hanya memejamkan matanya rapat, entah apa yang akan di lakukan namja yang ia kenal itu.

"Kris cukup!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Kris terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu perlahan menjauh dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau belum puas ?" gadis itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung di ruang music sendirian. Sudut bibir namja tampan itu sedikit terangkat menampakan seringai dari wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu meninggalkan ruang music, ruangan yang membuatnya harus terkurung bersama seorang Kris.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kriss menyusul berjalan di belakang gadis mungil bermata bulat itu.

Samar – samar Kyungsoo melihat sosok namja tinggi di depannya.

Fikirannya sudah mendesak dan ia harus menghindari Kriss siang itu, tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyungsoo semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sehingga ia semakin dekat dengan namja tinggi yang ia lihat dari kejauhan itu, dan dengan cepat juga Kyungsoo meraih tangan namja yang ia lihat tadi.

Kyungsoo mendahului langkah namja itu, sehingga kini Kyungsoo berada di depan namja itu.

Gadis itu menundukan wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf?" ucap namja yang Kyungsoo genggam tanganya

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo masih mencari ke arah Kriss, ia melihat namja tinggi itu semakin mendekat.

Gadis bermata bulat itu semakin mengkerutkan alis tebalnya.

"Tolong aku!" ucap Kyungsoo

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk namja tampan yang ada di depannya itu, ia mendekatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya dan menempelkannya dengan bibir namja di depannya.

Sang namja hanya terdiam kaku, bola matanya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi gilanya dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal.

Namja didepannya hanya mematung tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Kris? Tentu saja Kriss juga terdiam di tempatnya.

"Berhenti mencariku, menggangguku atau menemuiku" ucap Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja didepannya.

Seakan tak percaya dan masih bingung dengan berjuta pertanyaan di otaknya, namja yang masih mematung di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, seakan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

Mata kebencian Kriss memandang namja sebelah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tidak sukanya. Tangan kekarnya mengepal.

Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan namja itu.

.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" ucap namja tinggi bertelinga peri

"Hai yeol" sapa gadis bermata sipit yang bernama Byun Baekhyun

"Hai cantik, kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Oh, pulang bersama? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" ucap gadis itu

"Tentu saja tidak" Chanyeol merogoh kedua saku celananya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, merogoh tas slempangnya.

"Ada apa yeol?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kunci mobilku di kelas, kau tunggu disini sebentar yaa, sebentar saja, jangan pergi kemana kemana" ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namja berpostur tubuh tinggi itu berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh didepannya.

Namja bertelinga peri itu terdiam dan menyaksikan apa yang ada di depannya, memang tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Chanyeol tau bahwa ia mengenali sosok yang ada didepannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol melihat sosok namja tampan yang ia lihat di atap sekolah sedang berjalan dengan raut wajah murkanya.

"Bukankah itu namja yang di atap sekolah?" ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa memikirkan namja yang barusan ia lihat, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan mendekati sosok yang ia lihat dari jauh tadi.

"Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

Gadis mungil yang berada di depan Jongin menundukan wajahnya dan meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau gila? Ternyata dia pacarmu?" Jongin terdiam sambil masih menatap gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Kyungsoo itu meninggalkannya.

"Hyaaa! Kamjong! Apa kau tidak mendengar temanmu yang paling tampan ini sedang berbicara? Eohh? Aku tadi melihatmu dan dia sedang berciu.." ucap Chanyeol terputus karena Jongin teah menyumpal mulut namja tampan itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" ucap Jongin lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku diam" Jongin lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil sport warna putih kesayangannya, lalu memasuki rumah mewah yang di dalamnya sudah ada kedua orangtuanya sedang menunggu.

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo tapi tak mendapat respon satupun dari orang rumah.

Kyungsoo mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bi, dimana appa dan eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan salah satu maid dirumahnya.

"Mereka ada di kamarnya tuan putri"

Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dan segera meninggalkan mermaid itu, ia berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, namun tetap. Tidak menemukan kedua orangtuanya berada. Ia mendengus kesal dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada berisinya sambil berdecih sebal.

Samar samar ia mendengar suara yang ia kenali dari balkon luar kamar kedua orangtuanya, gadis itu tau bahwa itu suara mereka, suara kedua orangtua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, sambil menahan sedikit tawanya, ia berniat mengejutkan appa dan eommanya.

Hana ..

Dul ..

Set ..

Ucapnya dalam hati, namun sayang kedua orang tuanya sudah terlebih tau akan kedatangan Kyungsoo, dan malah mengejutkan Kyungsoo dari depan. Kkkkk

Seketika muka tawa yang di tahannya berubah menjadi datar, sangat datar.

Kedua orangtuanya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya di tengah tengah mereka.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu nak?" ucap Hoo Ieyo, Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya nya lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah tidak terlalu membosankan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengusap surai panjang milik anaknya.

"Appa itu akan merusak posisi rambut cantikku" ucap Kyungsoo. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan semakin membuat berantakan surai cantik Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" ucap Ahn, ayah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menanggukan kepalanya.

"Bersabarlah sayang"

.

Suara alarm berbunyi sangat nyaring dan membuat telinga yang mendengarnya akan segera bergegas untuk terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Kyungsoo, gadis bermata besar yang merasa tidurnya terganggu itu merasa geram terhadap alarm yang tidak bisa diam itu, ia mengambil alarm berwarna putih itu lalu melemparnya kearah pintu yang kebetulan terbuka, dan yang membukannya adalah eommanya.

"Astaga Kyungi, kenapa belum bangun" ucap sang eomma sambil memeungut jam beker yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu menyalakan lampu utama kamar tersebut, lalu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kasur king size milik anaknya. Sungguh, kamar Kyungsoo adalah kamar yang luamayan lebar di banding kamar kedua orangtuanya, kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna putih, lalu terdapat walpapaer gambar dirinya yang terlihat begitu cantik di atas kasurnya.

"Bangunlah putri eomma, appa sudah menunggu di bawah" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan mengejutkan eommanya, rambut indahnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti orang menakutkan.

"Tapi eomma aku masih mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo lalu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk super nyamannya.

"30 menit eomma tunggu di bawah dan kau harus sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, tidak ada penolakan Do Kyungsoo!" ucap Eomma nya final. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan bersiap siap eomma" monolognya. Ia lalu segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudia Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni anak tangga nya dengan earphone berwarna putih yang bertengger di telinganya, rambutnya kini ia biarkan terurai dengan bagian ujung rambut yang sedikit bergelombang, poni atas mata yang menutupi dahi Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi eomma, Selamat pagi appa" ucapnya sambil mencium pipi keuda orangtuanya satu persatu, lalu gadis itu mengambil sepotong roti yang belum selesai eomma nya olesi selai lalu Kyungsoo pergi belalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang asyik sarapn di ruang tengah.

"Itu belum selese nak" ucap eommanya

"Kau tidak mau makan terlebih dahulu?" ucap Do Ahn ayahnya

"Tidak appa, aku kesiangan" ucapnya.

.

Kyungsoo melajukan kecepatan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, earphone putih miliknya masih setia di telinga gadis mungil bermata lebar itu, ia menikmati pagi ini.

Tidak lama kemudia, mobil mewah yang ia kendarai, memasuki halaman sekolah milik ayahnya sendiri itu.

Kyungsoo menepikan mobil sport putih miliknya, lalu ia keluar dari mobil miliknya.

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya perlahan sambil tangan sebelahnya yang sedang asyik dengan smartphonya, rambutnya sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya, karena Kyungsoo sdikit menunduk.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Tngannya mungilnya yang sedang asyik itu di genggam oleh tangan kekar entah milik siapa, Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap ke arah pemilik sang tangan.

"Hay" sapa namja tampan bertelinga peri dan bertubuh tinggi.

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada namja itu, sebab sudah seenaknya menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa" ucanya

"Aku Chanyeol, apa kau yang kemarin mencium temanku?" ucapnya

"Mwo?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut sambil alisnya yang berkerut, sesaat sewaktu gadis itu terkejut, seorang namja tampan berkulit tan berjalan dari arah belakang namja yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, dan buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia harus kabur, iya harus kabur!.

Kyungsoo berbalik sambil menundukan wajah malunya, sungguh ini sangat memalukan baginya, namun ketika ia berbalik badan ia menabrak sebuah dada bidang milik seorang pria.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badan gadis itu, ia harus mendongak.

"Kriss?" ucap Kyungsoo

' _Sial, kenapa orang ini muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat'_ umpatnya

"Hai" Ucap Kriss, sambil senyum seringai yang ia tunjukan. Kyungsoo berusaha tenang dengan wajah datar yang ia ekspresikan kembali.

Kriss perlahan ingin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, namun sayang, tangan Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu di raih oleh orang yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo, dan membawa gadis itu ke suatu tempat.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yaampun, nulis apa akuhhh :D  
**

 **Dikit banget ya Chap ini...**

 **Sungguh ini berat banget, lama nggak nulis terus sekalinya nulis kata katanya jadi agak kaku gini. Sebenernya imajinasi jalan terus tapi ya gtuu dehh mungkin kelamaan nggak nulis :D tapi nggak apalah ^_^  
**

 **Maaf baru bisa update sekarang _-**

 **Lagi di repotin sama tugas kuliah yang nggak ada abis-abisnya ^_^ wwkwkkwkw..**

 **Thanks yang udah mau nunggu FF ini, maaf kalau sedikit bahkan banyak absurdnya.**

 **Ff ini pasti aku terusin kok, tapi ya gitu, Update nya bakalan lama, karena harus ngutamain tugas kuliah duluu. _**

 **Okee, di tunggu reviuw nyaa :***

 **BigThaks***

 **Kim Reon|Kyungsooxeveryone |Lovesoo |Kyung1225 |dinadokyungsoo1 |tarifebrianti |Kyungi Love | misslah |Kyungoonia | DJ 100 | babyta** **| Dosarang12 | Aulalili | Erikaalni | Misslah**

 **| Mocca | Shiomichi | Kim Gongju | Kaisoomin | Kaisooship | .1 | Kyungsoonia.**


End file.
